De las cenizas recurrirá (from the ashes she will rise) - Parte II
by Future Industries
Summary: Que creéis que pudo pasar después del Segundo Praimfaya? Clexa-Korrasami crossover. Segunda parte. Chúpate esa, Lexa!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 14

[Bunker del faro, Isla de Becca, semanas después del Praimfaya]

La vida para Clarke en el búnker no se hacía pesada, al fin y al cabo había crecido confinada en el Ark, donde todos los días y todas horas eran iguales. Desde allí, desde el espacio, solía mirar La Tierra imaginando como sería. Sonrió recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que aterrizaron, a penas podía creer que finalmente su generación hubiera sido la afortunada. Después de cuatro temporadas en el planeta azul se había acostumbrado sin esfuerzo alguno a respirar aire no reciclado, a sentir la brisa en sus mejillas, el sol en su piel y el rumor de la vegetación y del mar en sus oídos, a despertar con el amanecer y a dormir entrada la noche. Se había convertido en una auténtica grounder y había luchado por su derecho a habitar el mundo de sus antepasados. Pero La Tierra había sido de nuevo enterrada bajo las cenizas por el Segundo Praimfaya y todo había vuelto a empezar. El confinamiento, la eterna espera.

Aunque esta vez era diferente, nada podía superar la sensación de despertarse junto a Lexa y de escuchar la inocente voz de Madi al otro lado de la puerta pidiendo que le dejaran acurrucarse entre ellas. Después de pensar durante temporada y media que había perdido para siempre a la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente, se sentía en su pequeño y eterno paraíso. Sí, echaba de menos a sus amigos, ahora en el Ark, por ellos había dado su vida, y a su madre, en el búnker del Segundo Amanecer, pero confiaba en que los volvería a ver en unos cinco años, no podía ser de otra manera.

En cambio, para las dos personas que más amaba y con las que compartía ahora todos sus momentos, era diferente, ellas se habían criado en libertad, al menos en lo que se refiere a los espacios cerrados. En ocasiones las descubría mirando con nostalgia la puerta del aquel recinto impenetrable que las protegía de la elevada radiación, ni siquiera ellas tres, con su sangre oscura, serían aún capaces de asimilarla. No podía culparlas, incluso a la rubia le costaba a veces ubicar su existencia sin los ciclos circadianos, el reloj y el calendario se le antojaba un capricho extremadamente artificial. Por esta razón una vez a la semana se enfundada en su traje NBQ y salía al exterior a comprobar los niveles de radiación.

\- Mami Clarke, puedo salir yo? Puedo? Puedo? Ya soy mayor...– insistía Madi mientras le estiraba del pantalón naranja.

Ante lo que la Commander siempre la cogía en brazos para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería mientras la rubia marchaba.

\- Yongon, de momento es muy peligroso, Clarke sabe lo que hace. Tú y yo esperaremos aquí hasta que sea seguro salir.

A menudo, cuando la skaikru volvía del exterior, después de quitarse el traje y descontaminarse, se encontraba con sus dos personas preferidas tumbadas en el sofá del laboratorio leyendo cuentos. Al parecer esto era lo único que calmaba la excitación de la pequeña ante la remota posibilidad de que pudieran volver a salir. Ver a la morena en pijama con Madi entre los brazos relatando historias de héroes y heroínas era algo digno de ver. Jamás se hubiera imaginado lo bien que Lexa lo hacía, tanto que ella misma se sentaba junto a ellas y se dejaba atrapar por aquel hechizo que llenaba la habitación e inundaba sus mentes. Clarke, a su vez, también contaba a la joven natblida las hazañas de otros héroes como Anya, Octavia, Indra, Bellamy, Raven o Lyncon, pero la joven ya había elegido su cuento favorito.

\- Nomon, porfi, porfi, cuéntame otra vez la leyenda de Korra!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 15

[Mundo de los espíritus]

Asami y Korra disfrutaban por fin de sus ansiadas vacaciones en el mundo de los espíritus. Habían pasado tres largos y dolorosos años de espera y una destructiva guerra contra Kuvira para llegar hasta allí. Pero finalmente el avatar se encontraba de nuevo en plenas facultades y su fiel acompañante se mostraba radiante a su lado. De hecho ninguna de las dos podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro por un segundo. Se encontraban recostadas bajo un árbol, en biquini, después de haber tomado un baño en uno de los lagos de agua cristalina de aquel mágico lugar. Observaban como la altísima cascada alimentaba aquel espejo mientras el sonido que producía al chocar contra él las mecía en su estado de fascinación de la una por la otra. Unas últimas gotas resbalaron por los brazos del cuerpo semi desnudo de la ingeniería y los azules ojos de Korra no pudieron evitar envidiar profundamente al elemento líquido que en aquel mundo escapaba de su control. Ardía por dentro, suspiraba por fuera y se sentía fuerte como una roca, como la roca que Asami se merecía a su lado.

Con uno de sus dedos el avatar recogió lentamente una dulce gota de la piel nívea de la mujer de ojos verdes y la depositó sobre sus labios. Se encontraba sedienta. La ingeniera la miró divertida y rozando levemente su cuello no dudó por un momento acercarse lentamente y besarla. Mientras tanto los sentidos de ambas mujeres se encontraban tan embotados que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que un espíritu un tanto peculiar se dirigía a ellas.

\- Korra! Korra! Eres tú? Eres tú el avatar?! – les interrumpió una voz tan estridente, completamente inoportuna e infantil que al avatar le pareció en aquel momento digna de la mismísima la hija de Vatu. Asami, sin embargo, al observar la irritación de su amada no pudo evitar reírse y acariciándole la mano intentó tranquilizarla.

\- Aaaagh, puaj! Qué asco! Vosotras también dormís a juntas? – dijo la niña, al contemplar la escena, está vez más de cerca. Era un espíritu humano que flotaba sobre ellas. Su pelo castaño se encontraba recogido en pequeñas trenzas y vestía de una manera muy extraña y oscura, Korra no reconocía los colores de su clan ni el origen de sus ropas, eso tampoco le gustaba. – Por qué todos los adultos se empeñan en hacer eso?

Ante el comentario de la niña la ingeniera se puso roja como un tomate, pero supo sobreponerse, como siempre, amable y comedida.

\- Pequeña, qué haces aquí, te has perdido?

\- No, bueno sí…bueno, no sé….estaba meditando en el bosque, o en lo que queda de él, con Heda Lexa y aparecí aquí...

\- En lo que queda del bosque?! – saltó el avatar- Qué ha pasado?! Os a atacado la tribu del fuego?

\- No, bueno…algo parecido…- se rascó la cabeza Madi, insegura- Heda Clarke dice que ha sido culpa de la segunda apocalipsis nuclear…

\- Apocalipsis nu-QUÉ?! – alterada y confundida Korra miró a Asami en busca de una explicación– Es que no me puedo ir unos días sin que alguien la líe?!

\- Apocalipsis nuclear? – repitió la ingeniera intentado comprender- La nuclear es una fuente de energía que Future Industries siempre ha desechado por el peligro que conlleva. – reflexionó de nuevo- Por lo que, Korra, es imposible esto haya pasado en nuestro mundo, tendrían que haber cientos de centrales repartidas por todas las naciones...

\- Pero…co-cómo? No entiendo nada…quieres decir que esta niña viene de otro mundo? De otro mundo destruido por una fuente de energía?– al avatar cada vez se le desencajaba más la mandíbula.

\- Sííí! – saltó la pequeña a los brazos de la mujer de los ojos de un color tan verde como su bosque perdido- menos mal que Asami es una chica lista! – aquella mocosilla estaba empezando a agotar la paciencia de Korra, que no era mucha.- Asami es tan lista como mi mami Clarke pero tan guapa como mi mami Lexa, aunque mi mami Lexa es tan fuerte como Korra.- Esto era el colmo, su chica estaba poniendo otra vez colorada ante un contacto, afecto y piropos que no eran suyos. Tenía que pararlo, además, nadie era tan fuerte como ella.

\- Vamos a ver, pequeña- intervino – Si eres de otro mundo, como narices sabes quienes somos?

\- Pramheda tenía todos vuestros cómics, capítulos e historias en la tablet. Mis mamis y yo los hemos visto y leído muchas veces! Korra, eres mi heroína preferida! – eso estaba mejor, aunque seguía sin salir de los brazos de la ingeniera, en fin, quien podía culparla...

\- Cómics? Capítulos? Historias? De qué está hablando, Asami? Por Rava, deben ser horribles! soy la peor avatar de la historia…

\- Nooooo!- saltó Madi- molan mucho! Tú abrirse los portales al mundo de los espíritus y mantuviese el equilibrio. Venciste a Vatu! En mi mundo, no hay equilibrio, mi ciudad, mi bosque, mi casa, mis padres y mi hermano…- la pequeña había cambiado completamente el semblante y ahora parecía tan triste que casi consiguió llegar al tierno corazón de Korra. – todo se ha convertido en cenizas.

\- Korra, tenemos que ayudarles! Vatu a ganado a Rava en su mundo! – pidió Asami claramente conmovida por la historia.

\- Lo que tenemos que hacer es devolver el espíritu de esta jovencita a su cuerpo antes de que su mami Lexa venga por nosotras…recuerda que ni aquí, ni en ningún otro mundo que no sea el nuestro, tengo control sobre los elementos…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 16

[Isla de Becca, meses después del Praimfaya]

\- Madi! Madi, despierta! Qué te pasa?! - la Commander zarandeaba algo nerviosa a la pequeña que después de su sesión de meditación en el bosque parecía no querer retornar a su cuerpo.

Y, en el fondo, no le sorprendía demasiado, Madi era una niña sensible e impresionable. Cuando por fin Clarke les permitió salir del búnker por primera vez sus trajes NBQ puestos hubiera deseado que no lo hubiera hecho jamás. Ni en sus peores pesadillas hubieran imaginado un paisaje tan desesperanzador. Según les explicó la rubia, tras las cenizas, los humos y demás partículas producidos por las detonaciones nucleares y los incendios, la atmósfera se había oscurecido el durante meses y las temperaturas bajaron tanto que se produjo una glaciación nuclear. Nada, ni nadie habría podido sobrevivir en la superficie. El cielo se había convertido en una nube gris y la tierra en una montaña de cenizas blancas, fría y estéril.

Al escuchar el ligero alboroto Clarke abandonó urgentemente lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ellas. Tomó el pulso de la joven, era estable, no corría peligro, sin embargo no había manera de que volviera en sí.

\- Clarke, que le ocurre?

\- No lo sé…está bien, su cuerpo está bien…es como si hubiera entrado en algún estado de trance…o de coma…le has dado algún golpe en la cabeza durante el entrenamiento?

\- Ya sabes que no le golpeo. – contestó muy seria y algo ofendida la Commander. – Tiene que aprender a defenderse!

\- Lo sé Lex, lo sé. No quise decir eso.- la rubia le puso una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarla.- Es mejor que volvamos al búnker, hace demasiado frío aquí fuera. En el laboratorio podré monitorizarla. – concluyó intentado mantener la calma.

Pero cuando la morena agarró en volandas a la pequeña para llevarla al búnker ésta abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Por fin mi yongon! – la abrazó con los ojos vidriosos- Dónde estabas?!

\- Me perdí en el mundo de los espíritus, pero Korra y Asami me ayudaron a volver!

\- Definitivamente se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza. – intervino la Skaikru, aliviada. Sin embargo Lexa contestó dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo algo intimidadora.

\- Creo que se pasa demasiadas horas delante de esa pantalla, Clarke.

\- Nooo!- respondió apenada la joven aludida.- Es verdad! Asami es muy inteligente y guapa y huele muy bien…

\- Así que Asami huele muy bien, eh? – Lexa y Clarke se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice– Y cuando podremos conocer a la afortunada?

\- No lo sé…creo que no le caigo bien a Korra…

\- Ja, por qué será?- continuó divertida Clarke.

\- Pues no lo sé…yo, le dije que era tan fuerte como Heda Lexa!

De nuevo ambas se cruzaron sus miradas. Madi parecía tan convencida de sus palabras que ambas comenzaron a preocuparse, pero después del susto que les había dado y con la perspectiva del mundo en el que le esperaba vivir, se veían incapaces de romper sus inofensivos sueños infantiles, más tarde ya tendría tiempo de crecer y enfrentarse a la realidad.

\- Tan fuerte como yo, eh? – siguió la Commander- Eso habrá que verlo! Pero ahora será mejor que volvamos al búnker, Clarke tiene razón, está empezado a helar de nuevo.

Aquella noche decidieron dormir las tres juntas, todas estaban aún igualmente alteradas por lo que había pasado aquella tarde, aunque por diferentes razones. De repente, cuando ya llevaban largo rato dormidas se oyeron unos fuertes golpes en la entrada del bunker. La morena saltó al instante de la cama e instintivamente cogió su espada.

\- Lexa, el bunker es impenetrable y no queda nada allí fuera, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – dijo Clarke mientras se abrazaba a Madi aún en la cama.

\- Igualmente voy a echar un vistazo.

Heda, armada con su espada pero vestida con el pijama de Pramheda, se acercó a la salida del búnker y apoyó la oreja sobre la compuerta. No oyó nada. Pero en realidad tan sólo era la primera de los dos pasos blindados que constituían la salida antes de alcanzar al exterior. Aún intrigada por descubrir el origen de los ruidos, decidió abrirla y repetir la misma operación sobre la segunda. Esta vez escuchó los golpes aporreando fuertemente su oído. De manera que se aseguró que la primera compuerta estuviera perfectamente cerrada, protegiendo así del frío y de cualquier otro imprevisto el recinto que gracias a las dos personas con las que lo compartía se enorgullecía de llamarlo su hogar, y después se dispuso a abrir con mucho cuidado la que daba directamente al exterior.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 y The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 17

[Bunker del faro, Isla de Becca, tras Praimfaya]

Clarke y Madi esperaban cogidas de las mano tras la primera compuerta de salida en el interior del búnker. A penas mantenían los ojos abiertos a causa del sueño, cuando de repente el paso se abrió lentamente y la Commander apareció junto otras a dos mujeres vestidas con un par de trajes negros antiradiación que se adaptaba completamente al cuerpo. La rubia no identificó en aquel momento el logo en sus hombros, medio engranaje granate en el interior de un pentágono. No entendía como Lexa había permitido la entrada a un par de desconocidas, pero se le veía más pálida de la habitual y eso no calmó su desasosiego.

\- No deis un paso más! – Wanheda se colocó instintivamente delante de la pequeña y les apuntó con una pistola.

\- Wow, Clarke! No me gustan nada esas armas!- se sobresaltó la Commander, adelantándose a sus dos acompañantes y enfrentándose a la rubia.

Ante la amenaza, y protegidas por Heda, las desconocidas se quitaron los cascos. Una larga melena negra se liberó bajo uno de ellos, y tras el otro apareció una joven de tez morena, ojos azules y melena castaña.

\- Korra! – sin que Clarke pudiera evitarlo la pequeña saltó a los brazos de esta última. – No creí que fuerais a venir, pensaba que no queríais ser mis amigas...

\- Madi,-respondió el Avatar- siento como te traté cuando nos conocimos. Pero quiero ser tu amiga y quiero ayudarte a restaurar el equilibrio en tu mundo.

Clarke bajó la pistola, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

\- Asami Sato- se presentó la compañera de Korra alargando la mano hacia Wanheda. – Encantada de conocerte Heda Clarke.

La rubia seguía en estado de shock, pero finalmente volvió en sí y respondió al saludo.

\- Clarke, Clarke Griffin. – tragó saliva- Encantada de conoceros. Lo…lo lamento. Pero…no entiendo nada. Sois unos dibujos animados de hace cientos de años!

\- Bueno,- respondió la ingeniera.- hemos llegado viajando a través de portales en el mundo de los espíritus que al parecer no sólo conectan con nuestro propio mundo, si no con otros ligeramente diferentes, como éste. En estos casos el tiempo y el espacio no funcionan como estamos acostumbradas.

\- Las mujeres valoraron la explicación de la pelinegra y decidieron sentarse alrededor del sofá donde Lexa y Madi acostumbraban a leer las aventuras de sus nuevas invitadas. La pequeña se veía tan feliz que no cabía en sí misma.

\- Entonces iremos a liberar a Raava?! – preguntó ilusionada.

\- Yongon,- intervino Clarke- en este mundo no hay bien ni mal, buenos o malos, solo personas que intentan sobrevivir.

\- La vida debería ser algo más que sobrevivir. – apuntó la Korra.

\- Sí, os merecéis algo mejor. - concluyó Asami.

La Commander y la rubia se miraron estupefactas y el silencio invadió la sala por unos segundos. Les estaban tomando el pelo o acaso también habían escrito su historia en el mundo avatar?

\- Puedo sentir como la luz de está creciendo dentro de oscuridad de Vaatu. – continuó el Avatar - Pronto Raava renacerá de nuevo en este mundo. Debemos evitar que cuando esto ocurra Vaatu acabe con ella, liberarla de su control y permitir que se pueda hacer lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener el equilibrio.

Sin embargo la conversación no se animó. Korra sonaba más como una sacerdotisita que como una heroína.

\- Las creencias aquí son algo diferentes al mundo avatar…- dijo Clarke finalmente.

\- No son creencias! – saltó la castaña de ojos azules- Es algo más...espiritual. Madi ha estado con nosotras en el mundo de los espíritus. Pensábamos qué…

\- Eso no fue intencionado. – intervino la Commander.

\- Pero ella…-se miraron Korra y Asami confusas, recordando su encuentro con la jovencita.

Madi se rascó la cabeza, algo avergonzada, lo cierto es que no volvió del mundo de los espíritus hasta que no consiguió que sus nuevas amigas le prometieran acudir a su mundo a ayudarles.

\- Clarke,– vaciló Lexa, reflexiva.- Es cierto que en nuestro mundo domina la oscuridad y el caos. Si hay alguna manera de romper con este ciclo de destrucción deberíamos, al menos, intentarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 y The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 18

[Bunker del faro, Isla de Becca, tras Praimfaya]

Después de acomodar a sus inesperadas invitadas y de acostar a su pequeña yongon, por fin Heda y Wanheda quedaron a solas en su habitación. La rubia se sentía insegura, no conseguía aclarar sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando Clarke, no he asimilado demasiada radiación. Me encuentro bien, las tres hemos visto y oído lo mismo esta noche. Me temo que mañana Asami y Korra seguirán donde las dejamos.

\- Y qué me dices de la idea de intentar a liberar a un espíritu para conseguir el equilibrio?

\- Qué pensarías si te dijera que las trajo un dragón amarillo y que luego desapareció en un haz de luz en el horizonte?

\- Que en lugar de setas hidropónicas hemos estado cultivando setas alucinógenas.

La Commander sonrió pícaramente, siempre le había atraído la manera en que funcionaba la mente de la rubia. Agarrándola de las manos la atrajo hacia ella y las colocó sobre sus caderas. Sus labios se encontraban a escasos milímetros y notar como la respiración de la mujer que amaba se aceleraba le hacía perder la cordura.

\- Alexandra, no quiero perderte…no podría soportarlo, no otra vez, no tú.

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado- le susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

En ese momento escucharon un pequeño golpe en la habitación contigua seguido de algún que otro gemido contenido pero regular.

\- Nunca podré dejarte marchar.– continuó igualmente Clarke.- Pero aún no estás completamente recuperada y salir allí fuera nos dejará expuestas. Sé que darías cien veces tu vida por mí y por Madi si fuera necesario.

\- Al parecer nuestras nuevas aliadas están en buena forma. - dijo divertida- No tienes de qué preocuparte, no estaremos solas. No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.

Por fin Lexa besó los carnosos y húmedos labios que acompañaban aquellos ojos celestes en los que adoraba reflejarse. Su cabello oscuro cayó sobre el rostro de la rubia cubriéndolo como una suave velo, acariciándolo y proporcionándoles una intimidad que realmente no necesitaban pero que hacía sentir a Clarke reconfortada. Poco más tarde las camisetas volaron por la habitación, sus torsos se fundieron en uno solo y el hambre y la sed se apoderaron de ellas. Esta vez era el turno de las natblidas.

A la mañana siguiente las cuatro mujeres se veían radiantes. Korra se encontraba meditando junto a Madi y Asami parecía entretenida sobre una de las mesas del laboratorio. Las anfitrionas aparecieron en la sala cogidas de la mano. En cuanto oyó los pasos de su mentora, la pequeña abrió sus ojos y salió de su estado de concentración.

\- Nomon! Korra y yo hemos localizado donde se encuentran Vaatu y Raava!

\- Sí? Ahora sólo necesitamos saber cómo llegar hasta allí.

\- Es una pena que el Rover de Becca ya no funcione. – intervino la rubia.

\- El Rover? Te refieres al vehículo en el garaje? Sí lo hace! – saltó la ingeniera- Sólo necesitaba una puesta apunto. En cambio esta radio está destrozada…

Clarke y Lexa se sonrieron, no hacían palabras entre ellas, sin duda Heda no había perdido la intuición con sus aliados.

\- Asami ha traído trajes para todas.- apuntó el avatar claramente orgullosa.- Aunque no estoy segura de que los necesitéis- dijo recordando el atuendo en que la Commander les había abierto la puerta la noche anterior.

\- En realidad son biotrajes, – continuó la ingeniera- prendas de compresión mecánica, bajo peso y masa reducida que proporcionan gran movilidad. Es como una segunda piel, no nos protegerá sólo de la radiación, también del frío y cualquier agente exterior...lleva un sistema de soporte vital…

\- Allí fuera hace más frío que en la Tribu del Agua del Sur…- intervino de nuevo el avatar.

\- Yo confío en ti, Asami, me recuerdas demasiado a una de mis amigas. – accedió Clarke.

\- Yo también.- la secundó Lexa.- Necesitaremos toda la ayuda y protección que nos podáis proporcionar.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 y The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 19

[La Tierra]

El equipo Clexatar salió del bunker en el interior del Rover que había sido recientemente reparado por la heredera de Future Industries. Asami conducía siguiendo las indicaciones de Korra y las cuatro mujeres y la pequeña, enfundadas en sus ceñidos biotrajes negros, se miraban a través del cristal del casco. Lexa había añadido al atuendo su espada, Clarke su pistola y la joven Madi en cuanto pudo se quitó la pecera de cristal que cubría extrañamente su cabeza. La Commander imitó a su seken y Wanheda finalmente, en lugar de expresar su desacuerdo, también se liberó de él. Las tres respiraron aliviadas el aire de su malogrado mundo.

\- Nuestro cuerpo puede soportar un poco de radiación.- informó Clarke.

\- Es una mutación interesante la vuestra. – contestó la ingeniera.

El sol, apenas visible entre la nube de polvo y cenizas, se encontraba en lo más alto de la bóveda celeste. La rubia, con nostalgia, pensó una vez más en sus amigos, de nuevo refugiados espaciales del Ark."Ojalá nos encontremos de nuevo", sonó en su cabeza. En cambio Korra observaba el desolador paisaje y se preguntaba como podría alguien haber sobrevivido en aquel mundo. Sin duda Vaatu tenía que haberse hecho verdaderamente fuerte y la gente debía haber perdido por completo el contacto con la espíritus y los elementos, llevándolos a aquella estúpida autodestrucción. Necesitaban una persona inteligente y fuerte, capaz de conectarse con todo lo que habían perdido y decidida a mantener el equilibrio.

Las cadenas que habían colocado en las ruedas del vehículo permitieron pasar sin problemas a través de las gruesas capas de hielo y nieve que ahora conectaban la isla con el continente. En aquel momento Clarke se percató de cómo, a lo lejos, se alzaba el portal que les unía el mundo de los espíritus y que Lexa había descrito como un haz de luz en el horizonte. Se le antojó realmente bello y agarrando a la Commander y a la pequeña de la mano se preguntó si algún día La Tierra podría volver a florecer. Sólo esperaba que aquella posibilidad no significara tener que sacrificar lo que más amaba, porque no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

\- De repente algo detuvo el vehículo. Asami trataba de volver a arrancarlo pero no había manera.

\- Avatar, jamás debiste haber venido a este mundo. Te aplastaré como a una mosca!

En un principio no sabían de donde venía aquella voz grave y ateeradora, pero en cuanto miraron hacia arriba descubrieron un enorme espíritu rojo y negro que se alzaba casi hasta el cielo. Afortunadamente las cinco mujeres fueron lo suficientemente veloces como apara abandonar el Rover antes de lo hiciera trizas.

\- Tendrás que mejorar tu puntería Vaatu! – le contestó el Korra.

El avatar no consiguió más que enfadar a su nuevo adversario y éste atacó de nuevo. Lexa sacó su espada cortando las ramificaciones del espíritu que la rodeaban a ella y a Madi. Clarke comenzó a disparar sobre él sin ningún efecto aparente. Asami se zafaba habilidosamente entre los tentáculos mientras la electricidad de su guante parecía hacerlo retroceder levemente. Sin embargo Korra se alzaba en el centro de todas y protegidas por ellas se dedicaba a mover los brazos de forma muy espiritual pero poco efectiva, ya que Vaatu no parecía más calmado, si no todo lo contrario.

\- Raava hace siglos que perdió la batalla, aquí sólo los natblidas sobreviven! Su sangre es oscura como su alma! Y encima se matan entre ellos por poder! Jajaja– rió maliciosamente el espíritu.

\- Eso no es cierto! Se ha de ser muy fuerte para sobrevivir en el mundo que les has dejado, pero su alma no es oscura, y quieren algo mejor que lo que tú les ofreces!- debatió el avatar.

El mundo que yo les he dejado?! Ellos acabaron con él! Ellos y sus armas, sus misiles, y su centrales nucleares...Verdad que sí niña?- mientras la Commader protegía a la Skykru de uno de los golpes de Vaatu, el espíritu había atrapado a la más joven del equipo Clexatar, levantándola varios metros sobre el suelo.

\- Suéltame espíritu malo!- gritaba Madi mientras mordía desesperada el tentáculo que la aprisionaba.

\- Lo siento, pero eres todo lo que necesito, por el momento.

Y con estas palabras el Espíritu del Caos hizo honor a su sobrenombre y desapareció llevándose con él a la pequeña y dejando al equipo Clexatar sumidas es un estado de shock y de impotencia que no les sería fácil superar.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 y The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 20

[La Tierra]

Antes de que Wanheda pudiera reaccionar ante lo sucedido, la Commander amenazaba con la punta de su espada el pecho del avatar.

\- Lexa, intentaba controlar a Vaatu, pero es demasiado fuerte! -El rostro de Heda, con la mandíbula apretada y la mirada fría e inescrutable no daba señales de recibir los mensajes de Korra. – Rescataremos a Madi y salvaremos vuestro mundo, no le pasará nada, te lo prometo!

\- Estábamos bien hasta que llegasteis! Clarke tiene razón, esto es una locura….

\- Lexa- intervino Asami- entiendo tu frustración, pero estamos aquí para ayudar, Madi fue la que nos llamó, ella confiaba en nosotras, ella cree en un mundo mejor…

\- Madi sólo tiene seis temporadas!- está vez el avatar pudo ver reflejado en los ojos de la Commander la tormenta que se produjo al recordar la sencilla fiesta de cumpleaños que ella y su mujer habían preparado en el búnker para la pequeña.

Sin embargo Clarke no necesitaba observar el rosto de Lexa para saber todos los pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados que guardaba fuertemente contenidos en su interior. Así que salió de su estado de shock y levantando su pistola apuntó contra Asami.

\- Alexandra, quizá podamos hacer un intercambio…

De este modo, a punta de espada y pistola, el equipo Avatar fue escoltado por las dos grounders de nuevo hasta su hogar. No les había dado tiempo a recorrer demasiados kilómetros antes de que el espíritu les atacara. Una vez en el búnker, les despojaron de los cascos y el guante eléctrico de Asami y las esposaron al sistema de calefacción de habitación en la donde la noche anterior las habían acogido como sus invitadas.

\- Nos necesitáis! – dijo el avatar desesperada- No podéis ganar a Vaatu sin nosotras!

\- Queremos a Madi de vuelta, nada más.- contestó la Commander.

\- Pero sólo Korra es capaz de hablar con él y con Madi a través del mundo espiritual!- Asami seguía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

\- Contamos con ello. – continuó Clarke- Y será mejor que lo haga antes de que nuestra pequeña sufra lo más mínimo.

La puerta metálica de la habitación se cerró con un golpe estridente y seco que les dejó con un sabor de boca muy poco agradable. Korra se preguntaba cómo demonios estando de vacaciones en el mundo de los espíritus habían llegado a aquella situación. Se arrepentía profundamente de no haber seguido su primer instinto respecto a la jovencita, pero Asami parecía tan dispuesta y decidida a ayudarle que no pudo negarse a volver a Republic City para avituallarse y embarcarse en esta nueva aventura. Al fin y al cabo era el avatar era el puente entre los mundos y éste por alguna razón jamás había encontrado su equilibrio.

\- Lo siento Korra, es mi culpa, - le dijo la ingeniera exigiéndole dulcemente la mano que tenían libre.- yo insistí en venir hasta aquí. Ahora entiendo porqué viven sumidas en el caos y la oscuridad.

\- No lo es, yo os he fallado, no pude controlar a Vaatu.- contestó agachando la cabeza, avergonzada. De alguna manera, el avatar siempre se sentía responsable de todas las desgracias. – Y ahora nuestras nuevas amigas ya no creen en nosotras.

\- Lo harán, recuperaremos a Madi y restauraremos el equilibrio…

-Y si no lo conseguimos?

\- Sólo espero que no me dejes sola durante otros tres años…

\- Nunca jamás.

Los labios del avatar y la ingeniera se juntaron sellando una vez más el pacto de amor y amistad que las había unido para siempre y que les haría superar cualquier adversidad a la que se enfrentaran.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 y The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 21

[Bunker del faro, Isla de Becca, tras Praimfaya]

Lexa apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta que mantenía cautivas a sus invitadas del mundo avatar. Cómo había podido permitir que llegaran a aquella situación? Resbaló lentamente hasta caer al suelo. La ausencia de Madi le causaba tanto dolor que sentía como si tuviera un puñal clavado en el estómago y ya sentada en el suelo se agarró instintivamente el costado.

\- Se te ha reabierto la herida de bala?- se preocupó Clarke agachándose junto a ella

\- Siento dolor, pero no es eso...-respiró profundamente.

\- El amor no es una debilidad Lex, es fuerza!

\- Lo sé - contestó conectando intensamente sus miradas-. Vamos a por ella.

La Commander agarró de la mano a la rubia mientras ésta se sentaba a su lado y ambas cerraron los ojos para comenzar a meditar. Debían encontrarse con Korra y Vaatu en el mundo de los espíritus para averiguar cómo recuperar a su yongon sana y salva. Pero lo cierto es que Clarke jamás había hecho este tipo de ejercicios y Lexa, aunque más experta, nunca había llegado hasta allí.

Después de concentrarse en su meditación todo lo posible, la morena finalmente despertó en un lugar diferente, le resultaba difícil respirar y tenía un peso muerto encima que le imprimía el pecho. Cuando lo apartó descubrió que era una mujer que intentaba erráticamente morderle un pie. Rápidamente le propinó una patada y le atravesó el cráneo con un cuchillo que no sabía bien de donde había sacado. Todo era extraño, sus ropa, sus botas, incluso aquel lugar, ahogado y bañado por luz artificial. Le recordaba a su búnker, a la ropa y los objetos del decimotercer clan, pero estaba rodeada de estanterías llenas de recipientes de plástico y de personas con muy mal aspecto y peor olor que parecían querer devorarla. Se defendió atravesando más cráneos hasta que cogió de los hombros a una de las mujeres que estaba tendida en el suelo y la arrastró hasta lo que parecía la armería. A pesar de la falta de oxígeno se sentía fuerte, cómo cuando era Heda. Cerró la reja que la protegía y empujó uno de los fusiles de asalto. Se dejó llevar porque en realidad odiaba esas armas y jamás había utilizado una. Anonadada, colocó perfectamente la culata en su hombro y comenzó a disparar certeramente contra sus atacantes mientras intentaba hacerse pasó hacia el exterior del bunker. Las balas se acabaron pronto y tuvo que tomar el control de nuevo para defenderse de aquellos seres con tan solo el pequeño puñal en la mano. Cómo echaba de menos su espada. De repente una mujer la llamó por su nombre.

\- Alicia!

En aquel momento volvió a abrir los ojos, algo había fallado, aquel no era su nombre y aquello no podía ser el mundo de los espíritus, era demasiado violento, demasiado real.

\- Alexandra, estás bien? Los has encontrado?

\- No, creo que estaba en otro mundo…o en una pesadilla…estaban a punto de comerme un montón de zombis…

\- Cómo? Como los de las películas? Creo que te afectan demasiado...

\- Clarke, era de verdad. Me sentía tan rota por dentro, tan perdida…como después de Costia, como antes de conocerte...

\- Lex, eres un encanto, pero tenemos que ir a por nuestra pequeña…

Entonces algo golpeó sus espaldas intentando abrir la puerta desde el interior. Las dos grounders se levantaron rápidamente y se colocaron en posición de ataque. Pero el avatar y su compañera salieron con las manos en alto, sin presentar amenaza alguna aunque completamente libres de sus ataduras. La heredera Sato exhibía con una ligera sonrisa y entre sus labios un gancho del pelo que debía haber usado como ganzúa.

\- Tenía que haberlo imaginado. – se recriminó Wanheda.

\- De verdad pensabais que unas pequeñas cerraduras detendrían durante mucho tiempo a Asami? – aclaró Korra levantando los hombros. – Sé donde Vaatu tiene a Madi, tengo un plan, el espíritu del ave dragón nos llevará hasta allí.

\- El qué? Cómo? – Clarke no alcanzaba a comprender, aunque recordó que Lexa le había comentado algo de un dragón amarillo.

\- Bueno, él siempre sabe cómo encontrarnos…

\- Está bien. – la Commander extendió el brazo hasta el equipo Avatar aceptando rápidamente la propuesta, no había tiempo que perder. – Pudisteis haber escapado y a pesar de todo habéis decido quedaros.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 y The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 22

[La Tierra]

De nuevo el equipo Clexatar salió del bunker en busca de Vaatu, pero esta vez a lomos del gigantesco espíritu de ave-dragón. Éste surcaba veloz el cielo haciéndose paso entre la bruma de ceniza que aún lo poblaba débilmente. Lexa jamás había experimentado la sensación de volar y distinguía entristecida sobre el hombro de Clarke los escombros de Polis y la torre, su antiguo hogar, que no había podido resistir un segundo Praimfaya.

La rubia posó una de sus manos sobre las de la Commander, que rodeaban su cintura. No estaba segura si la morena sentía miedo, pena o desasosiego, pero ella se sentía culpable de experimentar aquella magnífica sensación de libertad con el aire golpeando su rostro. El espíritu cambió de dirección y Lexa se apretó contra ella más fuerte, ojalá Madi no estuviera en peligro para poder realmente disfrutar de todo aquello. Asami se volteó hacia ellas y les sonrió a través del cristal que formaba parte de su traje antiradiación, reconfortándoles pero al mismo tiempo compartiendo con ella la adrenalina del momento. A Wanheda Seguía sorprendiéndole lo empática que era aquella pareja, especialmente la ingeniera. Korra iba al frente de todas ellas, sobre el cuello del ave dragón, intrépida y decida, en ningún momento se había cuestionado el no ayudarles, ni siquiera cuando las habían tomado como moneda de cambio. Eran realmente increíbles, en realidad todo lo que es estaba pasando resultaría difícil de relatar a su madre y sus amigos, cuando volvieran a encontrarse de nuevo.

Finalmente el avatar indicó al espíritu que descendiera en medio de la nada. Al fondo se distinguía una escarpada cordillera bajo la nieve y la ceniza.

-A partir de aquí haremos el camino a pie, Asami y yo iremos esposadas y vosotras nos seguiréis amenazándonos a punta de pistola y espada. No os costará mucho trabajo. – Korra les guiñó el ojo con sorna y sin resentimiento.

El ave-dragón desapareció tras el horizonte y el equipo Clexatar comenzó su camino hasta los imponentes accidentes geográficos. Justo antes de comenzar la ascensión Clarke pisó un elemento metálico y cuando alzó la bota descubrió una placa en la que estaba grabado lo que parecía el nombre del lugar, Cascadia. La rubia no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, aquel sitio debía haber sido realmente bello. Sin embargo la dureza del recorrido, la temperatura helada y las rocas resbaladizas, la privaron pronto de sus pensamientos.

\- Korra, ya podía tu mascota habernos dejado en la cima!- dijo la rubia en un arrebato de frustración ya casi sin respiración.

\- Shh...-susurró el avatar- tenemos que mantenernos en nuestros papeles, no podemos permitir que Vaatu descubra que no ha conseguido dividirnos.

\- A medida que ascendemos en lugar de hacer más frío hace más calor...-dijo pensando en voz alta la Commander-…y huele peor...

\- Eso sólo puede significar una cosa…- intervino Asami, que se había adelantado unos cuantos metros a todas ellas y por fin había alcanzado la cima. –…un volcán. – todas quedaron calladas ante la segura afirmación de la ingeniera, que aprovechó para continuar.- No os acerquéis demasiado, los gases podrían mataros, nosotras al menos vamos protegidas.- dijo señalando la pecera en su cabeza.

El fondo del cráter bullía frenético, como si reaccionará a pequeños pero continuos estallidos de ira. Las cuatro mujeres contemplaban el espectáculo, a varios miles de kilómetros de altura, sobre la corona del volcán, completamente anonadadas.

\- Dónde está mi yongon?

Lexa fue la primera en reaccionar aunque el intermitente reflejo de sus ojos verdes era un poema mudo que a penas conseguía contener sus sentimientos encontrados. Con la punta de la espada presionó contra la espalda del avatar. Korra alzó los brazos esposados para mantener el equilibrio y no caer despeñada.

\- Lexa, por favor, - rogó gritando exageradamente el avatar- muertas no te servimos de nada! – y tras una pequeña pausa el avatar añadió en un susurro- Tampoco hace falta que te lo tomes tan en serio, casi me tiras de verdad...

Entonces sobre un torbellino de lava se alzó, desde las profundidades del cráter hasta ellas, una pequeña figura en la que refulgían unos ojos rojos extremadamente brillantes.

\- Madi?! – exclamó Clarke sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- Korra, qué está ocurriendo?!– exigió la Commander.

\- Vaatu se ha fusionado con tu yongon y se han convertido en el Avatar Oscuro! – casi antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, la pequeña les lanzó un tremendo flujo piroclástico de bienvenida, acompañada por gases y una lluvia de cenizas y piedras muy poco acogedora. – Corred!


End file.
